And that's why I love you
by my insides are blue
Summary: He thinks it's finally time to ask her the big question. But, even Draco Malfoy can't stop feeling what every man feels before proposing to the love of his life...


**And that's why I love you**

**Note: This was written for the Proposal Challenge on HPFC forum. Enjoy!**

* * *

He heard the clinking of glasses and looked up. She was holding two glasses in her hand as she came from the kitchen towards him on the sofa. She gave him a mischievous smile, handing him a glass full of a rich, dark liquid. He smirked, but said, "Thanks" taking the glass.

Astoria, with her glass in her hand, settled herself beside him and sipped her drink.

Draco put one arm around her shoulders. He also took a sip of Firewhiskey and felt the familiar burning in his throat. "That's much better," he murmured.

"_Now_ are you going tell me what Dad said to you today?" she said looking around at him, with an innocent look with her lips pouted, looking like a child wanting a lollipop.

He chuckled. "Astoria, you sound desperate."

Her expression changed to a stern one. "Okay, fine," he said. Not only can she look like a child, she could really act like one too sometimes. "He didn't say anything," he lied easily, "He just wanted to know how I was doing."

She narrowed her eyes. "You are not going to tell me, are you?"

"No," he said smirking.

She tried one more time, pouting her lips again. "Ple-ease?"

He bent down and kissed her softly. "Did I ever tell you look adorable when you pout your lips like that?"

"Yes," she huffed, giving up at last. She put down the glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and crossed her arms across her chest. She stared straight, not looking at him. But he could tell she wasn't really angry. It was just her usual, and not to mention extremely annoying, inquisitive nature bursting to know something that she had no business in. Technically, it wasn't _her_ business what _her_ boyfriend and _her_ father talked about. Of course it wasn't.

"Now tell me," he said, "How was your day? How's that patient of yours doing?"

She sighed, forgetting about her supposed anger at once. "Not too good. I think the healing potion is working really slowly. I just hope we're not too late."

"You'll do fine," he said, with his most reassuring voice, which wasn't too comforting. But he was always like that and it was enough for her to smile gratefully.

He nodded, but his mind had already started to wonder. He was thinking deeply on what to do and how to do it. He hated to admit it, but he was actually nervous for the first time in his life. Draco Malfoy was nervous, and also a tad bit scared. Malfoys are just never nervous and scared at the same time; it just didn't run in their blood.

But then, again, this was Astoria he was talking about here; the girl who he had fallen for; the girl who had been his savior when he had drowned himself in misery after being rejected by the world. So, why shouldn't he be surprised that she was the only person who could do this to him?

_But what if, she said no?_

What if she rejected him? Yes, she loved him. But what if she paused for a moment, looked back at his past and realize that he didn't deserve her? Of course, he knew that he had never deserved her, but _she_ never admitted that. So, what if she realized it now? Would she be willing to change her name to one which may make people look down upon her?

_Maybe I should've waited a bit more_, he thought to himself.

_No_, the voice in his head retorted back, _you can't delay any longer than you've already done._

_Oh, God, I've stooped to talking to myself_.

How much crazier could he get?

That was it. He couldn't take this confusion and worry any longer. He would have to get it over with as soon as possible.

He carefully put his left hand, the one that wasn't around her shoulders, inside his jacket pocket. He noticed that she hadn't moved at all as he had taken out the ring.

He extracted the small box that he had been carrying around with him for two days. He glanced at the ring resting there, making sure it looked good, before saying, "Astoria, I have something t-–" His voice faltered at the last word as he looked around at his girlfriend.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She was asleep.

It took him some moments as he, forgetting the ring in his palm, realized that she had actually fallen asleep. He placed his hand on her arm and gently shook her. "Er- Astoria?"

Her eyes snapped open at his touch. "Oh," she said rubbing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm just -" she stopped, as her eyes fell on the diamond ring glinting even in the dim light of her flat.

Her jaw dropped. She looked from him to the ring and back again. "What the hell - ,"she whispered.

He couldn't help it, he gave a loud laugh seeing her expression, the tension also disappearing inside him. It was so like her to fall asleep at the moment when he was about to propose. But he composed himself quickly again.

She made an odd gesture with her hands and her eyes wide, which he guessed meant for him to continue.

"I should continue, shan't I?" His smile vanished as he took her hands in his and positioned himself on one knee on the floor in front of her. "As I was saying," he said with sincerity and earnestness glittering in his usually cool grey eyes. "Astoria Greengrass, I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as you. Yes, you're crazy and one hell of a ride, but that's why I love you. And I want to make you a bigger part of my life. Will you marry me?"

Her breathe caught in her throat. For one second, he thought she was hesitating. But, the next, she had flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. After she broke apart, she whispered again, this time her face lit with a broad grin, "Yes. I'll marry you."

He laughed, one of relief and joy. He carefully took the ring out of the box, and slid it into her finger. It fit perfectly.

She gazed at the ring, and said, "It's beautiful."

"It should be, " he drawled, "It's for you, after all."

The corners of her lips twitched, but she said, "So, this is what you and Dad talked about, isn't it? You asked for his permission to marry me?"

"What can I say, " he said chuckling, "Spending time with you has made me...prudent."

She laughed along with him. And as she kissed him again, he thought _"This wasn't as hard as everyone says."_

* * *

**A/N: Drastoria is one of my favorite pairings ever. Astoria is a bit more crazier and fun in this than I'd ever thought she'd be, but I didn't know how else to portray her here. So, I have to say, I'm quite proud of this. Please leave a review! And do not favorite without reviewing, please!**


End file.
